Just Be Friends
by Salma GR
Summary: Finn y Marceline se aman, pero que pasaría si ese amor se desvaneciera ¿Que podrían hacer? ¿Se quedarían como novios? ¿O ambos dirán Just Be Friends?. Inspirado en la canción Just Be Friends de Luka Megurine :D. ¿ Interesante no? ENTREN :D


**Bueno empezando un nuevo Fic Inspirado en la canción Just Be Friends de Luka Megurine :D.**

**Adventure Time no me pertenece por desgracia.**

* * *

**Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends****, ****It's time to say goodbye Just be friends****.**

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, Marceline estaba tirada en su cama estaba desde las 3 a.m preguntándose ¿Si podía seguir con la relación que tenia con Finn, o simplemente dejarlo ir?, esas preguntas la carcomían por dentro, hace mucho tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo estando con Finn, ¿Por qué sería?, seguía pensando y pensado al último no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasando 6 horas, exactamente eran las 9 a.m, y esta tenía que ver a Finn en el parque.

Hizo lo típico que hacía en las mañanas, iría a bañarse.

Se levanto de su cama y se miro al espejo sus ojeras se notaban a mas de 100 metros de distancia, soltó un gruñido y se apresuro a ir al bañarse. Cuando salió de bañarse, se fue a su Closet de este saco una blusa color gris, un vaquero azul y sus botas rojas, esta solo tardo unos 5 minutos e cambiarse toda. Se fue a su tocador y se peino su largo y sedoso cabello.

Terminado de peinarse se salió de su habitación hacia la puerta principal, tomo las llaves de su Mustang Rojo y se dirigió al parque.

* * *

En el camino todo era muy tranquilo, aunque ella no iba del todo tranquila, estaba ansiosa, no sabía si cortar con Finn o simplemente dejar que fluyan las cosas, estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer.

Cuando llego al parque se había puesto mas nerviosa estaba a puto de irse a su casa cuando se encontró con unos ojos azules, una sonrisa que te atontaba y un cabello rubio, era Finn, ahora Marceline no tendría escapatoria.

Finn tomo de la cintura a Marceline y le dio un apasionado beso, o eso es lo que quería aparentar, porque ninguno de los dos sintió algo. Finn se despego de Marceline y la vio a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero sus ojos no demostraban ningún sentimiento por ese beso.

Al fin los dos se dieron cuenta con ese beso que su relación ya no era la misma, Finn tomo la mano de Marceline y la guio hacia la entrada del parque.

Lo minutos pasaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, preferían tener ese silencio, que escuchar la voz de aquella persona que llego a estar a todas horas en su mente y que ahora ya no lo está.

Llegaron al lago de los patos como vulgarmente se dice, era un corredor muy largo a un costado había una reja en forma de pato, a dentro de esa reja había un lago repleto de patos de diversos tamaños, formas y colores.

Alrededor de ese lago había muchas parejas algunas jóvenes y otras un poco más viejas, pero en ellos abundaba la felicidad. Finn y Marceline sentían envidia de esas parejas, ellos si eran felices el uno al otro, en cambio ellos o se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro.

Tomaron el camino hacia donde antes era el tren, que ahora era solo la estación abandonada, esa estación donde ellos se conocieron, Marceline puso una sonrisa nostálgica, entrañaba los viejos tiempos, el silencio fue terminado por una voz muy masculina, Marceline volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Marcy ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?- La voz de Finn era nostálgica, este vio los ojos de Marceline esperando una respuesta.

-Todavía recuerdo esa primavera en la que vi tus hermosos ojos azules, esperado en la estación del tren, tu sonrisa tan carismática que me cautivo aunque estuviera a kilómetros te ti, cuanto te vi sin duda fue amor a primera vista- Finn se puso rojo y Marceline le sonrió, seguía queriendo a ese chico.

-Yo igual recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, eras la chica más hermosa, tu cabello negro, tus ojos negros me cautivaron, eras y serás la más hermosa de esa estación-Marceline le vio sorprendida y este solo le sonrió.

Los dos se quedaron callados una vez más, analizando la situación en que estaban, los dos se encontraban co al principio sin saber los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro.

Los dos seguían callados ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando cayeron las tinieblas de la noche en ese silencio incomodó entre ambos, pues a pesar de pensar todo ese rato ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de tomar la iniciativa y ahora si poder acabar con esa relación, claro obviamente no era fácil pero si era lo mejor para ambos o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban del estar juntos.

Entre más la pensaban, mas se hacía tarde, hasta un punto en el que los dos se tenían que ir, se despidieron con un frio beso, tan frio como los copos de nieve que justamente caían a su alrededor, de tanto pensar no se dieron cuenta de que estaba nevando.

Finn como todo un caballero, acompaño a Marceline hacia su carro, ahí se despidieron y estos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Durante el camino un sin fín de ideas y remordimientos recorrían su mente, de solo pensarlo se le salían las lágrimas, ya no amaba a Finn como aquella primavera cuando lo vio, cuando escucho por primera vez su voz, cuando fue su primera cita, simplemente ya no lo amaba. Se dio cuenta de que su amor se apago como la llama que se extingue en el inmenso frio, ya no podía hacer más por ese amor.

Recordando esos momentos no pudo evitar solar las lágrimas de camino a casa.

* * *

Cuando llego a su hogar, Marceline se seco las lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos, entro a su casa esperando que ningún vecino la haya visto en ese deprimente, entro rápidamente y se tiro en el suelo de la sala, llorando como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora más fuerte, ya había tomado una decisión esperaba y no equivocarse en ella.

Despues de calmarse un poco Marceline decidió llamar a Finn, después de 3 timbres escucho la voz de el.

-Bueno Marcy ¿Qué paso? Son las 3 am y me marcas ¿Estás bien?-La voz de Finn era preocupadas pues a pesar de ya no amarla como antes, le tenía un cierto cariño.

-Finn me duele decirte esto pero, ya no te amo como antes, ya no siento lo mismo ni tu tampoco, esto ya no es amor mutuo-A Marceline se le estaba quebrando la voz- Finn ¿Qué nos paso? Antes nos amábamos, ahora solo nos queremos-Hizo una pausa- Finn quiero terminar contigo, hay que quedar como amigos ¿Qué te parece?- Marceline estaba ansiosa, esperando

La respuesta del Pelirrubio.

-Marceline yo tampoco siento ya lo mismo por ti, como tu dijiste quedamos como amigos y no te importa ya me quiero ir a dormir-Finn estaba dolido, pero no quería aparentarlo- Hasta luego Marcy, siempre te recordare- Dicho esto colgó.

-Bye Finn, siempre seras mi primer amor-Fue lo único que pudo decir Marceline antes de solar el llanto.

No sabían si estaban en lo correcto o no, dos simples personas que se dejaron de amar o al menos eso pesaban.

**JUST BE FRIENS, Bueno yo creo que no.**

* * *

**Hola sexys bueno pues aquí reportándome con un nuevo fanfic *w*, respecto a Encuentro inesperado, espero subir el capitulo esta semana si no será la próxima XD. Los amo.**

**PD: ¿Quieren que sea un Fanfic, o simplemente un One-Shot?.**

**PD2: ¿Merece****Reviews?**


End file.
